Feeling alive again…
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: When the undead get down and dirty…


Title: Feeling alive again…  
Author: kira  
Rating: Adult+  
Characters: Bankotsu, Jakotsu  
Genre, AU/Canon, etc.: Romance, Canon  
Words: 1800  
Summary: When the undead get down and dirty…  
Warnings: none

Author's note: Special thanks to Hime-sama for stepping up and pinking this for me, while Jen is feeling sick so I wouldn't have to bother her. It's much appreciated!

Also, the opening bits of dialogue and setting were taken from VIZ's translation of the manga.

Author's note two: Some minor edits were added.

Author's note three: Won 3rd place over at Lj's IYhed comm.

888

"I heard it from the bugs that Suikotsu bit it too, eh?" Bankotsu said sadly as the two undead warriors sat outside the small hut he was using as his temporary headquarters. They had been discussing their fallen comrades.

Jakotsu sighed. "A sad, sad end…" he trailed off softly. "That reminds me…" he said, fishing his hand into the top of his kimono. Pulling it out, he said, "A memento for you, Aniki-chan." He handed the shard over. "Suikotsu's shard."

"A shard…?" Bankotsu looked at it dumbly, his eyes bright with unshed tears. He was deeply touched by his paramour's loyalty.

The cross-dresser looked at him quizzically. "Yeah… Didn't you tell us to hand them over if we got a hold of one..?"

"Jakotsu, you…" The young undead leader of the Shichinintai was overcome with emotion. He leaned on his paramour's shoulder. "You're such a good 'brother'…"

Jakotsu's eyes went wide at his lover's next words.

"You're the only one I trust…"

He smiled in anticipation of Bankotsu's next words.

"Even if you are a bit weird…" The young leader of the Shichinintai chuckled as his paramour giggled. Slinging his arm around Jakotsu, they laughed themselves silly. It was enough to break the tension and chase away sadness they felt over the loss of their brothers-in-arms. Their laughter subsiding, they stared into each other's eyes. His gaze softening, Jakotsu reached out to gently cup Bankotsu's cheek. Smiling impishly, and closing his eyes, he leaned in to kiss his young lover.

Deepening their kiss, Bankotsu ran his left hand up Jakotsu's bare thigh. He lightly brushed his fingers against the cross-dresser's fundoshi wrapped cock, signaling his intensions.

"Let's go inside…" Jakotsu breathlessly whispered, punctuating each word with a needy kiss. "And nookie…"

"Okay…" Bankotsu whispered against his paramour's lips. Reluctantly pulling away, he stood and helped his paramour up. Still holding his lover's hand, the cross-dresser slid back the shoji and the two undead warriors entered the small hut. Jakotsu took the younger boy's face in his hands, kissing him, as Bankotsu tugged on his paramour's obi. Untying the knot, he let the long silky red sash flutter to the floor. The young undead leader of the Shichinintai snaked his hands under the cross-dresser's kimono, cupping his bottom, and pulling him close.

Giggling, Jakotsu reached for the ties on Bankotsu's shoulder guard. "Let's get you out of your armor," he said huskily.

"You too, Sweetness…"

"You first." The undead cross-dresser quickly untied his lover's obi, pulling it, so it fell to the ground at their feet. Lifting Bankotsu's arms, he tugged on the laces holding his armor together. With an ease born of practice, Jakotsu was soon pulling it up and over the younger boy's head. He dropped it when Bankotsu drew him close, kissing him. The older boy wrapped his arms around his lover. It would have been a familiar scene to their fellow comrades-in-arms, had they seen them, their need for physical closeness after the trauma and rigors of a battle. It was as if the wanton act of sex was a reaffirmation of life for them.

They kissed, their tongues exploring the warm confines of each other's mouths. Breaking the kiss, Bankotsu trailed a line of butterfly soft kisses along his undead paramour's jaw. He kissed his way down Jakotsu's neck to pause in the hollow of his paramour's throat. Stepping backwards, the cross-dresser held his young undead lover loosely in his grip, letting the younger boy push his kimono off his shoulders as he kissed his collar bone and the pale white flesh of his bare right shoulder. Letting go of his lover, Jakotsu took another step back. Dropping his arms, and shrugging, his kimono slipped off to land with a soft rustle in a yellow puddle behind him.

Giving Bankotsu a sultry smile, the undead cross-dresser lifted his right arm, bringing his wrist close to his face. He tugged on the laces holding his armored arm guard together with his teeth, untying the knot. His lover came forward, and taking Jakotsu's arm, he lowered it as he turned it over to help him. It was a move that was repeated on Bankotsu's arms, before they set to work removing his paramour's body armor. Clad simply in his diaper-like fundoshi, Jakotsu kissed the younger boy, rubbing his groin against Bankotsu's lower abdomen. He giggled. "Let's lie down, so we're both same height," he whispered huskily in his undead lover's ear. They sank to the floor and as Jakotsu lay back, he pulled Bankotsu on top of him. "That's better," he purred.

"Yeah…" the younger boy heartily agreed. He kissed his paramour long and hard, and breaking it, Bankotsu once again trailed a line of kisses down Jakotsu's throat, before settling between the undead cross-dresser's legs. He inched his way lower, pausing to flick his tongue across the older boy's left nipple. He took the tiny nub of flesh in his mouth, caressing with his tongue. It hardened quickly under his touch, its mate following suit in anticipation of Bankotsu's gentle ministrations.

Jakotsu closed his eyes and let out a deep throaty moan as his fingers scratched along the tatami mat beneath him. The soft noise made the younger boy stop just long enough to look up at his undead paramour and grin. Bankotsu had not forgotten during the long dreamless sleep of death the places that brought the most pleasure. Soon the old familiar sensations were running down the cross-dresser's spine to pool deep within his belly. He grew harder with each kiss, nip, and flick of Bankotsu's tongue. Jakotsu loved the feel of his young lover's calloused hands as they exploded his body. They were still rough from hefting Banryuu and the life they had led together as comrades-in-arms, and they felt maddeningly good when they brushed against his sensitive flesh. He giggled when Bankotsu touched a particularly ticklish spot. The hot and cold puffs of the younger boy's breath made the undead cross-dresser feel more alive than he had ever remembered feeling before his death.

By the time Bankotsu had made his way down low enough to tug on the ties holding Jakotsu's fundoshi closed, the undead cross-dresser was close to climaxing. It took everything he had to hold onto the pleasurable feelings of Bankotsu's warm mouth and rough tongue as the younger boy worked his magic on his straining cock. Jakotsu could feel his stomach muscles tensing, as well as his butt and thighs, as the little waves of ecstasy rolled over him.

He could tell it would not be long before his paramour climaxed, by his taste and the quickening of his breathing. Minutes later, Bankotsu was swallowing Jakotsu's bitter salty essence as the undead cross-dresser shuddered and spurted inside the warm confines of his lover's mouth. His beloved let out a deep throaty moan when he came. The younger boy pulled away with loud slurp. He sat up and quickly fumbled with his clothing in his desire to get naked.

Bankotsu was just as hard as his paramour had been and just as eager to enter him as he had been all those times they had nookied before they had died. Giving up on removing his bakama, the undead leader of the Shichinintai left them to bunch around his knees as he hurried to take off his kimono and fundoshi. Mostly naked, Bankotsu spat on his fingers, and using the spent fluids and spit as a makeshift lube, he wet his paramour's tight entrance. He spat again in his in hand, before using it to lube his own painfully hard cock. After positioning Jakotsu's knees on his shoulders, Bankotsu pushed against the tight ring of muscle, entering him. He slowly thrust in and out, developing his rhythm while he prolonged their pleasure. Jakotsu's soft moans were a delicate countermelody to his short staccato grunts as he inched his way closer and closer to his release.

Jakotsu was just as tight as he had remembered and it felt good, despite the dryness and the painful friction. Still, it was a good pain as his paramour was fond of saying and it added to the "rough and tumble" feel of their nookying. Closing his eyes, Bankotsu lost himself in the sensations running down his spine to pool in his belly. The more he thrust, the better it felt as he slowly inched his way towards his climax. Unable to hold back any longer, the young undead mercenary shuddered as came in mindless ecstasy.

They lay together briefly joined as one, before Bankotsu pulled out. Rolling off his paramour, he lay quietly on his back. He felt Jakotsu rolling onto his side, and looking over to the left, he saw the undead cross-dresser smiling impishly at him.

"That was…" Jakotsu trailed off, looking for the right words, "great. You made me feel alive again, Aniki-chan." He gently stroked the younger boy's cheek. "I can tell you liked it too," he added.

"Let's go clean up," Bankotsu said as he sat up. His bakama still puddled around his knees, he awkwardly got to his feet and hobbled about the room.

Sighing softly, Jakotsu reluctantly got up to help him look for something to clean up with. He giggled at their stupidity over not having anything handy, before they nookied. As luck would have it, they found an old rag lying tossed in the corner by the hut's previous owner, and used that. More silliness ensued when Bankotsu discovered the cross-dresser had the woven pattern of the tatami mat pressed into his back by their eager nookying. As much as they wanted to forget Naraku and his stupid mission to destroy Inuyasha, and just lie there, wrapped in each other's arms, they slowly got dressed. Their ten year "sleep" and the memories of their deaths made them want to simply be and live in the moment, but they were disciplined enough to know that when duty calls, they must answer. Slipping the Jakotsutou's sheath strap over his head, Jakotsu adjusted its weight comfortably on his shoulder. He giggled when Bankotsu picked up the Banryuu, hefting it like it weighed nothing.

A brief knowing look passed between them. It was a silent promise to meet later and pick up where they had left off. They left the hut, and looking up, they spotted one of Naraku's saimyosho buzzing overhead.

Bankotsu heaved a long suffering sigh at it. Turning to his paramour, he said, "Jakotsu?"

"Yeah…?"

"If you find Renkotsu, don't do anything stupid, just come back here, okay?"

"Okay…" The undead cross-dresser kissed the younger boy's cheek. "We'll meet back here later, then?"

"Yeah…" The younger boy grinned, before they went their separate ways, neither one knowing that they would be meeting each other once again in hell…


End file.
